


comfort

by amorbucky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massages, Sweet, idk why it made me sad, wow okay this made me sad but also all warm n fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorbucky/pseuds/amorbucky
Summary: pretty much just a fluffy pynch fic where ronan takes care of adam





	comfort

Adam came home at 9 at night, having been working since 8 that morning - it still felt weird calling the Barns home - from working at Boyd’s garage. He shrugged off his coat and slung it over the back of the couch, putting his bag on the counter when he found his way to the kitchen. He internally groaned when he realized he forgot to take his boots off, trudging his way back to the front door and pulling them off, tossing them in the corner. Adam turned around and startled a bit when he saw Ronan standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Christ, Ro, fuckin’ warn a guy next time,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair and heading back to the kitchen. He got out a packet of ramen and a bowl, filling the bowl with water and setting it on the counter. He didn’t hear Ronan make his way into the kitchen as he braced his hands on the counter beside the bowl, breathing probably the heaviest sigh ever. 

He startled once again when he felt Ronan’s arms snake their way around his waist, rubbing his hips and mumbling, that being a telltale sign that Ronan had been asleep - for once, “Bad day?” 

Adam sighed again and nodded, turning in Ronan’s arms and looking at his tired face. Ronan always insisted for Adam not to call him cute. Adam did it anyways. He nodded, taking a deep breath before going on a tangent about his work.

“Some goddamn asshole brought his nice ass truck in, not knowin’ what was wrong with it. He said the fuckin’ A/C wasn’t working or some dumb shit.” He had pulled away from Ronan to pace slightly, running a hand through his hair. Adam could feel Ronan looking at him, but chose to keep his eyes on the floor or the ceiling. “I wasted half of my motherfuckin’ shift trying to figure out what was wrong with that douchebags car, and after having to listen to him complain that I don’t know what I’m fuckin’ doin’ for that whole goddamn time, I find out what’s wrong with it-” He paused, his breath hitching when he felt Ronan’s hands on his shoulders behind him, stopping him before starting to massage his shoulders. Adam tried to start talking again, “I-I find out what… What’s wrong with it a-and…” He stopped again, his eyes fluttering shut because fuck, Ronan needed to give him massages more often. 

Adam slumped against the counter just the slightest bit, the muscles in his shoulders loosening slightly as well, but it’s all Ronan needed to simply wrap his arms around Adam’s middle, hugging him gently. “Sounds like you had a pretty shitty day…” he murmured, Adam just nodding in reply. 

“How about I make your ramen for you and I’ll make that special dream tea that I dreamt up the other day, huh, Adam?” Ronan said as he rubbed over Adam’s chest soothingly. 

Adam shook his head. “Ronan, I’ll do it. You were asleep and I didn’t mean to rant. Just go back upstairs and go-” 

“Adam, let me fuckin’ do this for you. Go change into some comfortable clothes and lay down. You can even tell Opal goodnight. I doubt the little brat is asleep.” Ronan walked around Adam to look at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheekbone. “Please?” he whispered, knowing damn well that Adam would do it now, because he never says please. 

Adam felt the slightest blush make its way high up on his cheeks, nodding and kissing Ronan in thanks before pulling away. He went upstairs, stopping by Opal’s room and saying hello to her, giving her a hug, and telling her to go to sleep. 

He went to him and Ronan’s bedroom (fuck, it felt good to say that) and pulled on a long-sleeved shirt as well as a pair of sweatpants that said “Harvard” across the butt that he bought at Forever 21 (“Parrish, why in the everloving hell do you have a bag from Forever 21 in your shitbox?” “Shut the fuck up.”). Adam laid down on their bed before sitting up, restless because he really wasn’t used to actually relaxing when he needed to. 

He waited there for a while before getting up, throwing the covers off of him and jolting when he heard Ronan’s voice, “Nuh-uh, get your ass back in that bed.” 

Adam bit back a smile, actually allowing himself to be slightly happy that Ronan was taking care of him, even though all he did was make him some ramen. He did as he was told, getting back in the bed and putting the pillows up against the headboard. He got comfortable as he sat up, looking at Ronan expectantly. “So…?” Adam asked, looking at the bowl in Ronan’s hand. Ronan chuckled tiredly and handed it to Adam, who smiled appreciatively and started to eat. “Thanks, Ro, really,” he said, “But you didn’t have to.” 

Ronan got in the bed beside Adam, giving him a look, “Shut up. Let me do things for you once in awhile.” 

Adam felt a light blush crawl up his neck to his cheeks, “Fine.” Adam kept eating, looking out of the corner of his eye and seeing Ronan reach for something in the bedside table, giving his full attention after he saw what it was. He could see the still fresh writing on the front of the container. ‘Manibus. For your hands.’ 

Adam huffed a laugh, relaxing slightly at the sight of the container. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he focused his gaze back to his ramen, smiling to himself. Adam saw Ronan move to sit behind him, tapping Adam’s shoulder. “Move forward,” Ronan mumbled, his voice rough. Adam turned to look at him, seeing a slight blush that matched Adam’s, before turning back around and scooting forward. 

He smiled when he heard Ronan mumble again, “Take your shirt off.” 

Adam leaned his head back to look at Ronan. “Damn, Ro, at least give me a minute to finish eating,” he joked, a teasing tone in his voice. 

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Just shut the fuck up and enjoy your goddamn noodles.” 

Adam moved his head back and set his bowl down on the bed, watching it as he took his shirt off. He grabbed his bowl again quickly after he tossed his shirt across the room, not wanting his ramen to spill all over the bed. 

Ronan smiled one of those smiles that Ronan saves for Adam, even when he’s not looking. Adam heard him open the container, smirking and leaning his head back to look at Ronan again. “Isn’t that for my hands?” 

He held back a laugh when Ronan laughed as well, shoving his shoulder gently, “Fuck off.” Adam smiled widely and continued to eat, looking forward again. He was feeling better. A lot better. 

Adam groaned when Ronan started massaging his shoulders with the lotion. “Ro, really…” he murmured, “You don’t have to.” Ronan just shook his head and massaged more. 

It was over 30 minutes later before Ronan finished the best – and probably first – massage of Adam’s life. Adam’s empty bowl was on the nightstand, and they were both lying down, Adam laying on top of Ronan with his nose pressed against his neck. Adam sighed, nearly asleep, “Thanks, Ro… I owe you one. Really.” He smiled when Ronan’s hands started rubbing the small of his back. 

“It’s no problem,” came the reply from Ronan, his voice quiet. 

“Love ya,” was the last thing Adam heard before he fell asleep grateful, relaxed, and so goddamn happy in Ronan’s arms.


End file.
